


I'm Sorry

by Brit_In_Space



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Brother!Levi, Death trigger I guess, I write a lot of depressing shit, I'm Sorry, I'm not wearing glasses atm, If there's typos, Other, Sad times, Sister!Reader, Zombie AU, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-30
Updated: 2015-08-30
Packaged: 2018-04-18 04:26:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4692047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brit_In_Space/pseuds/Brit_In_Space
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You'd been out there for days, chased by 'them' and the only thing keeping you level headed right now was your brother being beside you, protecting you. </p><p>However, nothing like that lasts long in the dying days, safety is just a mere concept.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Sorry

“Levi…you need to eat something…” You nudged the can of whatever it was in your brother’s face and you both laid energy less in the dirt, just waiting for death to come, or one of those ‘things’. Levi shook his head by a fraction and opened his, parched lips.

“You…need….to eat.” Your eyes lock onto his as you glared. You shoved the can more into his face as he turned away, like a baby. You and your bother had been on the road for about five months, just you and him. You had come across friends along the way but you parted quickly, weather they died or you just moved on. You sighed and dropped the can, watching it roll out of reach.

“That was…the last….of our…”

“Shut up.” Levi made an effort to sit up and so did you as you both faced each other. The can continued to roll down the dusty hill as it came to a stop by a mangled corps. Slowly your brother pulled out a squashed granola bar from his jacket and handed it to you. You looked down at it, the last of the food…you ran out of water ages ago, hence this situation, you and Levi starving and dehydrated to death. Then you turn and you kill….

“You need it more than me…” You look away, but he was stubborn so he shoved it right under your nose.

“Eat…that’s an order…soldier.” Your eyes widened as your face snapped back to look at him, you frowned and grabbed it roughly, almost breaking it in half.

“This isn’t a game Levi!” You hoarsely yelled with a dry throat as you handed him half the broken bar, he took it and took a slow bite. You and Levi used to play a game when you were kids, where you would both run around the house killing invisible monsters and protect the ‘castle’ and ‘civilians’ which was really just the sofa with a plate of cookie on it. But that was when you were kids, you were probably four and Levi was ten when you used to play it but now you were twenty-one and he was twenty-seven with no interest in such a silly thing. Lost for energy you fell back into the dirt and so did he.

“Pathetic…” You mumbled as Levi looked at you with glazed over eyes.

“What is?” He moved closer to you and pulled you in for a weak hug, tears filled your eyes but you had no energy or will to cry.

“This…is…how we…die.” Levi put his hand on your head and moved away, you didn’t want him to go but you both knew why. In case his died with you in his arms, and he would turn and he would….kill. Levi didn’t move, he just lay there, looking at you with dead eyes. You poked him in the shoulder, but he didn’t respond. You swallowed thickly and nudged him again.

“Levi? Please don’t be…” You grabbed his hand and checked his pulse, nothing. Tears welled in your eyes as you etched other to him and rolled him onto his back. You placed your hands on his chest and tried to perform CPR. Tears streamed down your face as you chanted his name, praying he’d hear you somehow.

“C’mon Mr. Dust fairy! C’mon Levi! Don’t be a douche…I…I need you.” You stopped trying to save him as your shoulders slumped and you began to cry, the gurgling of your stomach was ignored as you cried loudly, you didn’t care if one of ‘them’ heard you. There was no point living anymore, the last thing you wanted was to be alone in this world. You felt for the gun that was wedged onto your trousers, you clicked your tongue and threw it to the side, no bullets.

You lost track of time as you just sat there not even crying anymore, to just looked at the dirt and thought about the past, how life was so simple and boring, how you watched the walking dead and thought it was awesome but now…now you lived that hell…it was terrible. The sun had more than set by the time you had decided to move. You looked over to Levi and you pinched your brow slightly to rid yourself of a headache. Suddenly Levi twitched slightly, you swallowed your fear. You knew he was turning; you weren’t dumb like the others, but still you sat by his side like a sad stupid dog.

“Levi…” His dead, cold eyes shot open as his crooked head snapped in your direction, saliva coated the corners of his mouth as a hand reached out to grab you. You flinched slightly as his reanimated corpse lurched towards you, pinning you down onto the dusty dirt. You instantly screamed with his face centimetres from yours but somehow, you still had the will to fight.

“Levi….LEVI!” You shoved the corpse backwards and scrambled backwards, you had no weapon as the ‘thing’ began to scrape towards you again and its nails dug into the Earth with such a force it crumbled into dust. Your breathing quickened and your vision blurred as tears formed again, you didn’t want to die, but you didn’t want to be alone either. ‘Levi’ grabbed your leg and began to climb forwards, you screamed and screamed his name hoping he would come back and save you again but you knew deep down you were as good a dead. Until…

“_____! Get away from him!” You looked behind you to see your boss at the place you used to work before ‘stuff hit the fan’ as Levi used to say.

“Erwin?!” The blond walked in front of you and pulled out a revolver, your eyes widened.

“No Erwin!” You yelled as he pointed the gun towards the raven’s matted and dirty head, you struggled forward but Hanji and Mike held you back. You had no energy to move as tears fell down your face.

“Erwin please…” Your voice strained the ‘please’ as you heard Erwin mutter things to Levi’s approaching corpse.

“I’ll look after her…” He took off the safety and loaded the gun; you hung limply in Hanji’s arms, watching the floor, only able to see Levi’s shuffling feet and Erwin’s steel cap boots.

“I won’t let her die…” Your heart beat quickened to a dangerous level as your breathing became harder. You kept telling Erwin to stop and to back down, but he was obviously ignoring you.

“You were a good guy, Levi.” He pulled the trigger as the shot rang loud in your ears, you let out a loud sob as you watched Levi’s corpse fall to the floor. Blood smeared his face as you let out more cries. After he was done Erwin came over to you and hugged you tight.

“I’m sorry…” He muttered.


End file.
